Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a steam de-wrinkling appliance comprising a de-wrinkling head connected by a line to a base for producing a steam flow, wherein the de-wrinkling head comprises a rear portion forming a handle and a flared front portion comprising a surface equipped with one or a plurality of steam exit holes through which the steam flow originating from the base can be distributed. The invention more particularly relates to an appliance comprising a device for reducing the area of the flow toward the steam exit hole or holes, said flow area-reducing device comprising a movable member that can assume a retracted position, in which the area of the flow toward the steam exit hole or holes is maximal, and a restriction position, in which the movable member reduces the area of the flow toward the steam exit hole or holes.
Description of Related Art
The patent application filed under the number FR 1560114 by the applicant discloses a steam de-wrinkling appliance having a base for producing a steam flow, which base is connected by a line to a de-wrinkling head comprising a rear portion forming a handle and a flared front portion comprising a surface equipped with a plurality of steam exit holes, through which the steam flow originating from the base is distributed. In this document, the de-wrinkling head comprises a device for blocking or reducing the steam flow toward a portion of the steam exit holes, making it possible to concentrate the steam flow toward the other steam exit holes of the sole.
Such a de-wrinkling appliance has the advantage of making it possible to treat thin, steam-permeable textiles effectively by selecting a distribution via all of the steam exit holes of the sole, and to treat areas that are more difficult to de-wrinkle with a more precise treatment by selecting a distribution of steam via a limited number of steam exit holes.
An object of this invention is to propose a de-wrinkling appliance which allows the user to choose between a diffuse steam emission through the sole and a concentrated distribution, but which has a different design than the one described in the prior art.